


Taste

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, Random & Short, Rorschach Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between pre-Roche Rorschach and Janey Slater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Janey pushes his head down, and Walter doesn't know why he makes a high-pitched little moaning noise, almost the same sound as when she kissed him, one graceful hand squeezing him through his pinstripes. Now her scent surrounds him, a clean, hot musk that makes him whimper as he looks up at her. Janey's still wearing her pearls, but everything else has long since been discarded. 

Walter is down to his mask, but she still seems to know, cupping the side of his face and stroking his lower lip with her thumb. His mouth opens of its own accord, and she strokes his tongue, making him moan softly. A moment later her hand pulls away, and he watches spellbound as she dips two fingertips into her gathering wetness. It's hard to see, in the shadow of her thighs and of her dark hair, but a moment later those fingertips are in his mouth, filling his head with a sweet, tart taste with faintly salty notes. He moans, sucking the silky slickness off her fingers.

"Good boy." She says softly, and strokes the top of his mask. He whines, and when Janey guides him down he lets her, suddenly buried face first. He laps at that sweetness, and his tongue is actually inside her, and that should be so disgusting, but it's not, it's a slow, wet kiss, and he moans, sliding his arms under her thighs without even thinking about it. She moans and digs her nails into the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine, and he sighs, the tip of his tongue mapping out both sets of lips before tracing them to the apex. 

An experimental lick makes her whimper, and he sighs, brushing his lips over the little nub, savoring its softness. It's so soft, and so slick. Janey cries out breathlessly and he purrs, sliding his tongue inside her again, upper lip pressed against her clit, rubbing in time to the strokes of his tongue. It's almost like eating a peach, with the juice running down his chin, and he can hear his own muffled moaning over Janey's. He can't get over how soft she is, how sweet she tastes.

A moment later, Janey bucks under him and he whimpers, still working her because she's holding him there, her nails digging into his scalp through the mask and it should frighten him, should remind him of his mother, but it doesn't. Her hands tremble, and he knows she's doing it because can't help it, not because she's trying to be cruel. He mewls against her flesh, trembling all over when she finally lets him go, pulling him up to kiss him as though she wants to share the taste.


End file.
